Let s Live It Up  Show me Now
by 2Loverz
Summary: Sure, Adam wants to share the rest of his life with Tommy - as his husband - but when they went out to a club, he didn t know that THIS would be the place, THIS question would be answered.  Rated M, just in case. Adommy


**Let´s Live It Up - Show me NOW!**

Based on a part of the song Live it up by Mental As Everything

"You beside the Dancefloor, what do you cry for - just live it up"

Sure, Adam wants to share the rest of his life with Tommy - as his husband - but when they went out to a club, he didn´t know that this would the place that THIS

question would be asked and answered.

_**Chapter One : Gettin´ ready**_

It was at about nine in the evening Tommy was already fully dressed to go but Adam still needed some time to get his MakeUp perfectly done. We all

know he puts a lot of effort onto this and who would blame him that he always wants to look good?

So, the blond kept looking at his watch like evry minute and yelled towards Adam, whos´s still standing before the bathroom mirror, "come on Babyboy, it´s time to go

and have some fun". Adam who didn´t really understand him just replied something that sounded like "just one minute, Honey, don´t you want me to look extra hot

for ya?".

Tommy couldn´t help but smile from the picture of Adam he just got protected in his mind, and was talking to himself ´extra hot? You always look extra hot,

Baby!´.

Still some time went by as Tommy kind of had enough and went to the bathroom to look for Adam and as he saw him his mouth just droped open.

He starred at Adam - his clothes, his Hair, his makeUp - all looked so perfect and fitted together so damn well - he felt like crying because of the beauty that just

stood right in front of him. And once more he got this thought running through his mind ´do I really deserve such a great person at my side, as my boyfriend? Am I

worthy him?`.

_Yes, Tommy you are._

Adam softly placed his hand on Tommy´s jaw to practically close his mouth, he smirked at him "guess that´s your way to tell me I look good, hu?"

"Ye...ye...yeah, Adam, you look...uuuuuhm...hot. You need a weapon licence for that", Tommy stoped and looked now more seriously than just horny at Adam and

said "you need totally a gun lisence for being so fucking gorgeous at all" sinfully and slowly licking his lips. Adam start to blush a bit smiling at Tommy "Glitters, keep

lickiing those pretty lips of yours and you make wanna take you right here, right now" making a little pause "you look pretty hot yourself, Sweetheart!". He leaned

forward to give Tommy of of the softest kisses he´s given ever, passionate - just full of love. And it was hard for both to break the kiss, but they had to. Party at the club,

remember? But, the night´s long - hehe...

They smiled at eachother, when Adam reached out for Tommy´s hand, Tommy took it and as their fingers melted in each one another it still feels like they´re holding

hands for the first time, still have the same butterflies in their stomaches, looking in each others eyes like they were falling for each other right now again.

Suddenly Adam got this serious loving look in his eyes, thinking this would be a good moment to ask , but he didn´t dare, he was afraid.

_Yes, also an Adam Fucking Lambert knows how it is to be afraid, when it comes to asking his boyfriend to marry and to share his life with him. _

He was afraid of Tommy´s reaction, Adam was very aware of the fact that they just been out in public with the sensational news of dating eachother

(well, for us fans rather a long overdue news - hehe - we always knew it, didn´t we ), for a couple of weeks and this whole situation sometimes still was kind of weird

for Tommy. He´s never had a boyfriend, not like this - it´s still new to him to be introduced by Adam as HIS Boyfriend but he really loved it. It made him proud and

happy that his Babyboy did really wanted him, HIM Tommy Joe Ratliff.

So, after they closed the door the headed to the elevator. Adam pushed the botton for the parking area smiling at Tommy. They still were holding hands and let their

palms play with each other like teenagers. As Tommy came closer to give Adam a kiss on his cheeck he got the feeling of asking Tommy again. He turned his head

towards Tommy, his mouth half way open, about to say something, but then again instead of going further with his question, he just gave Tommy a long tender kiss.

Letting his tongue wander to the smaller man´s ear, nibbling his ear lobe until Tommy let out a soft moan, wanting Adam to continue. And so Adam did, his tongue

softly wandered down the side of his throat, biting his neck causing another louder moan from his friend´s mouth. Tommy now wraped himself around Adam grabbing

Adam´s neck crushing their lips together. Adam willingly let the blond´s tongue enter his mouth and Tommy on his side enjoys the taste of the singer´s mouth.

Soon their tongues battled with eachother, with no real winner this time. Then they stopped the kiss smiling at eachother, a bit out of breath by the passionate hot kiss.

(Sorry, you perverts, you have to wait, Adam and Tommy have manners, besides the elvator is way too small for a quick ride - hehe).

When they arived at Adam´s car he opend the door for Tommy, just like a real Gentleman, which planted a smile onto Tommy´s face.

Some could maybe think so, but Adam never wanted to make Tommy feel like a girl by doing such things, like opening the car door for him or helping getting into his

jacket - such things -, he just wanted to show that he cares for his friend, wants to make him happy, to make him smile, just as Tommy did right now.

And in this very moment Tommy was sure once more that Adam is THE perfect man for him : polite, smart, sexy, intelligent, hot as hell, lovely, great looking

and an awesome sex god - he´s laying the world and his heart down at Tommy´s feet, willing to give Tommy all he´s got and even more, reading every wish that

Tommy has and just right now he gave him a kiss just as Tommy was about to give Adam one hisself.

They both smiled happily at each other. Tommy got in the then Adam closed the door behind him, before he got in the car himself.

Adam started the engine smiling at Tommy "are you ready Baby, to heat it up?", "as long as you´re with me, I´m ready for everyting, Baby" was Tommy´s answer.

Then Adam went for the gas, driving to the club...


End file.
